Billy
William "Billy" is the tritagonist of the show. He is a dim-witted, happy-go-lucky boy living in Endsville. He is best friends with the Grim Reaper and Mandy his best friend, who often treat him like a servant. He was born with an extremely low IQ of -5, having been outperformed by a shovel and 2 candy bracelets on an IQ test. Good-natured and incredibly dopey, Billy's curiosity tends to get him into trouble he can't get out of by himself. Billy enjoys the company of Mandy and Grim and would do just about anything for them. Appearance Billy has an extremely large pink nose inherited from his father, Harold and orange-ginger hair from his mother, Gladys. He wears a white t-shirt with horizontal blue stripe, dark blue jeans and covers his ginger hair with a dark red hat. He also wears white and red sneakers. He becomes a scientist for Underfist later on. By then, he starts wearing safety goggles, a white lab coat, purple gloves, and black boots. Personality Due to Billy's idiotic, foolish desires, which he orders Grim to bring about, he is often the cause of Grim and Mandy's mishaps. Billy, despite being a complete moron, sometimes has random bursts of cleverness and cunning, especially when he wishes to attain his said foolish desires. Although good-natured and happy-go-lucky, he has occasional fits of stubbornness, violence, anger, and rage, which shows insanity that even Mandy seems to fear. While Billy is the most innocent character of the three, he ends up causing the most problems due to his irrational and often impulsive choice of actions, usually by deliberately doing what the others expressly told him not to do. Billy is terrified of clowns to the point of having recurring nightmares about them, although eventually, due to an encounter with his inner frat boy, his fear is transformed into a psychotic loathing and hatred for them, as shown in Attack of the Clowns. He is also scared of the mailman and spiders, which is quite unfortunate because he is Jeff's father (Billy hatched his egg), and Jeff is a huge spider. His stupidity has seemingly given him the power to be extremely oblivious to pain as in many episodes he is shown to be having his own flesh rip apart like his nose exploding or bones jutting out from his body. He can be seen immortal in this sense as he has always been able to get out of seemingly lethal encounters, with or without Grim or Mandy like his encounter with the Kraken. He is also shown to hate rules which an entire episode is dedicated to this hate in which he learned his lesson when he got eaten by an alligator and broke his dad's motorcycle. Billy is seemingly proud of his stupidity in certain moments. History Billy and Mandy met as babies when he came over to her house, repeatedly ringing her doorbell to annoy her enough to answer. When she did, the first thing she said to him was, "Are you some kinda idiot?". When he pointed out that she had no nose, he proceeded to shove an ice cream cone into her face, apparently creating a makeshift nose for her. Angered, Mandy punched Billy in the face, calling him a creep, and slammed the door in his face. Billy simply laughed and said, "She digs me". According to Harold, that day was the start of Billy and Mandy's friendship. Years later, while Billy and Mandy were celebrating the tenth birthday of his pet hamster, Mr. Snuggles, the Grim Reaper appeared to claim the old hamster's soul. However, Mandy refused to give the Reaper the hamster and offered to play a game for its soul instead. If the Reaper wins, he would get the hamster's soul. Grim, assured of his victory, sweetened the deal on their behalf by promising that if they win, he would be their best friend "forever and ever." Grim took Billy and Mandy to play, where they competed in Grim's favorite game—limbo. Mandy cheated, and Grim was doomed to be the "best friend" of the two kids for all eternity. Category:Main Characters Category:Billy and Mandy Characters Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:KND: Kids Next Door Characters Category:Idiots Category:Children Category:Fathers Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Easily Impressed Category:Short Characters Category:Animal lover Category:Cowards Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Characters with siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Abusers Category:Fat Characters Category:Criminals Category:Messy Category:Clumsy Category:Pushovers Category:Tricksters